Donkey Kong Land 2
| genre = Platformer | modes = 1 player | ratings = ESRB: Kids to Adults | platforms = Game Boy | media = 4-megabit cartridge | requirements = | input = }} Donkey Kong Land 2 is a video game developed by Rareware for the Game Boy, released in September 1996. It is a sequel to Donkey Kong Land, and a prequel to Donkey Kong Land III, and is a handheld follow-up of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Like its prequel, the game featured a yellow cartridge and Super Game Boy special features. The game has a condensed version of the story from Donkey Kong Country 2; Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong must rescue Donkey Kong from Kaptain K. Rool at Crocodile Isle. This game is often mistaken as a handheld port of Donkey Kong Country 2 - this is untrue. Although the two games run on the same engine and have the same areas, the layouts on each of the levels are new, and the storyline is slightly different. Another difference is that two worlds, Krem Quay and Crocodile Cauldron, are merged into one world: Krem Cauldron. Kleever is the boss of this area, while Kudgel doesn't appear at all in the game. However, the game doesn't differ from its SNES counterpart as much as its prequel, Donkey Kong Land, does. Worlds Gangplank Galleon 1. Pirate Panic (Ship Deck) 2. Mainbrace Mayhem (Ship Mast) 3. Gangplank Galley (Ship Deck) 4. Lockjaw's Locker (Ship Hold) 5. Topsail Trouble (Ship Mast) 6. BOSS - Krow's Nest (Ship Mast) Krem Cauldron 1. Hothead Hop (Lava) 2. Kannon's Klaim (Mines) 3. Lava Lagoon (Ship Hold) 4. Redhot Ride (Lava) 5. Squawks's Shaft (Mines) 6. Barrel Bayou (Swamp) 7. Glimmer's Galleon (Ship Hold) 8. Krockhead Klamber (Swamp) 9. Rattle Battle (Ship Deck) 10. Slime Climb (Ship Mast) 11. BOSS - Kleaver's Kiln (Lava) Krazy Kremland 1. Hornet Hole (Hive) 2. Target Terror (Roller Coaster) 3. Bramble Blast (Brambles) 4. Rickety Race (Roller Coaster) 5. Bramble Scramble (Brambles) 6. Mudhole Marsh (Swamp) 7. Rambi Rumble (Hive) 8. BOSS - King Zing Sting (Hive) Gloomy Gulch 1. Ghostly Grove (Enchanted Forest) 2. Krazy Koaster (Roller Coaster) 3. Gusty Glade (Enchanted Forest) 4. Parrot Chute Panic (Hive) 5. Web Woods (Enchanted Forest) 6. BOSS - Kreepy Krow (Ship Mast) K.Rool's Keep 1. Arctic Abyss (Ice) 2. Windy Well (Mines) 3. Dungeon Danger (Castle) 4. Clapper's Cavern (Ice) 5. Chain Link Chamber (Castle) 6. Toxic Tower (Castle) 7. BOSS - Stronghold Showdown (Castle) The Flying Krock 1. Screech's Sprint (Brambles) 2. BOSS - K. Rool Duel (Castle) The Lost World 1. Jungle Jinx (Jungle) 2. Black Ice Battle (Ice) 3. Fiery Furnace (Lava) 4. Klobber Karnage (Jungle) 5. Animal Antics (Jungle) 6. BOSS - Krocodile Kore (Lava) Beta elements Trivia *DKL2 initially had the subtitle "Diddy's Kong Quest". This was removed shortly before the game was released, likely to avoid making people think it was an exact port of DKC2, which had the same subtitle. *All the levels in the game have same names as those in DKC2, however, the level layouts were new. The only exceptions are "Haunted Hall" (replaced with "Krazy Koaster") and "Castle Crush" (replaced with "Dungeon Danger"). *The boxart depicts in the background, Glimmer the Anglerfish, even though he doesn't appear in the game. The box art was later used for the title screen in the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 2. *The level order has been slightly switched around compared to Donkey Kong Country 2. As well as Crocodile Cauldron and Krem Quay being merged into Krem Cauldron, Bramble Blast which was previously the last stage of Krem Quay, has been moved to where Bramble Scramble was in Donkey Kong Country 2, and Bramble Scramble has been placed between Rickety Race and Mudhole Marsh. *Some of the music in the game is shared between 2 types of level. The pairs of level types which share background music are Jungle & Bramble, Swamp & Forest, ALL Ship Levels (including Rattle Battle) except Pirate Panic which uses the Rattle Battle theme from Donkey Kong Country 2, Mine & Lava, and the bosses all use the K. Rool battle theme. Category:Game Boy Games